Hay Day Wiki
Welcome to Hay Day Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Happy editing!! Hay Day is a social farming simulation game developed by Supercell for iOS devices (iPhone/iPod/iPad). Please sign in and create a user name . It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Hay Day Wiki is staffing , if you are interested : leave me a message here. 'Wiki Content' Last Game Update Update v1.8.11 (06 March 2013) OINK!! There's a new version (v1.8.11) of Hay Day out, coming with tweaks and fixes here and there. One of the biggest changes is that we have now limited the amount of crates you can ask help with in the boat orders. We also reduced the amount of diamonds needed to speed up the boat (and truck), all based on the feedback we got from our community. We felt that this was needed because some features were not being used as intended and by making these changes we hope to encourage all players to get the most out of all features of the game. We plan to evaluate the change(s) in a few days to make sure it is the best possible solution for everyone. Here's the complete list: *Reduced the amount of diamonds needed to speed up the boat *Reduced the amount of diamonds needed to get a new truck order *Boat order help requests revised to allow up to 3 per boat order *New notification feature: When a friend passes you on the boat order leaderboard, the user image of that friend is displayed on top of the leaderboard object *Rank progression fix: 999 is now the max rank change that will be displayed (although you can of course still climb higher than 999 places) *Friends list rank change fixes: This will now be based on your friends boat leaderboard and not the global one *Fixed the level up issue when levelling up while helping with boat orders *Various bug fixes & improvements Gameplay Levels: This details the rewards per given level. This can help too : Animals Crops Currencies Products Animal Goods Mine Vouchers Trees and Bushes Production Buildings Animal Shelters Item Analysis: Bacon and Eggs, Corn, Soybean, Eggs Links Open in iTunes Official Facebook Page Hay Day Guide Supercell homepage Supercell Forum Hay Day Board Forum List of products List of Animals List of Animal Goods All in : Top Categories __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- ---- ---- Welcome to The Hay Day Wiki! ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you like Hay Day? Yes Yes Category:Supercell